


Just Add Chemistry

by haleofatime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofatime/pseuds/haleofatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is Stiles’ Tutor and Stiles can’t help but notice that he has an amazing body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Chemistry

Stiles really resented the fact that his dad had insisted on him getting a tutor. It wasn’t that Stiles was unintelligent, he was quite competent in most of his subjects, it couldn’t be helped however that his chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris was about the most boring person in the world and made Stiles’ ADD act up. It was because of all that, that he now needed a tutor in the first place.

So, that’s why Stiles was now at home on a Saturday waiting for his tutor to show up. He stood by his argument that it was cruel and unusual punishment to make him study chemistry on the weekend. It was the only time Derek could make it because of work and college, so Stiles just had to accept that every weekend was going to be filled with chemistry.

Well, and Derek Hale, which wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world. Stiles was pretty sure he’d never seen a man as fit or attractive as Derek, so it totally wasn’t his fault that he could barely concentrate when Derek was in the same room as him.

Which was where he was now, watching Derek pace back and forth as he explained how to balance more complicated chemical equations. Derek had decided to wear his usual jeans and tshirt, as he had the past four weeks that these tutoring sessions had been going on, but Stiles could have sworn that the shirt was tighter because Stiles could see the outline of Derek’s six-pack which really wasn’t helping on the concentration front.

“Are you even listening to me Stiles?” Derek barked, slapping his hand against the kitchen table that Stiles was sitting at. “Are you actually that dead-set on failing chemistry? Because I am trying my best to get you to understand this stuff but you don’t seem keen to even try.” Stiles was looking at his book, he felt a bad and a little guilty for not trying harder, but he couldn’t help but get distracted by Derek. He’d love to blame his ADD but really it was just his teenage libido. When Stiles didn’t answer, Derek sighed and sat in the chair opposite Stiles, “Should I just call your dad and call this off? Honestly, I feel bad taking your dad’s money when you aren’t learning anything from-”

“What? No, I totally am learning something.” Stiles cut across him, “Look,” Stiles pulled out last week’s test which had a B+ scrawled across the top, “The last test I did before that I was on a C, so I am learning something Derek.” Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, before frowning to himself, “I have ADD man, I’m going to tune out sometimes, that can’t be helped.”

Derek frowned, “Your lying, it’s not your ADD that’s causing this. Tell me what’s going on, or I’m calling your father.” Derek picked up the phone and started dialling, staring at Stiles waiting for him to say something.

“You’re hot,” Stiles blurted out before his eye’s widened in shock from what he said.

“I’m hot?” Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yes hot, attractive, sexy as all hell, call it what you will, I can’t concentrate because you’re just there with your sexy face and ridiculous body. How am I supposed to pay attention to chemistry when you wear a shirt that’s so tight that I can see your six pack and then I just spend the next 10 minutes thinking about how badly I want to lick them.” Stiles took a deep breath and lowered his flailing arms, “So yes,” he cleared his throat glancing at Derek’s shocked face, “So it’s not entirely my fault that you are so attractive that I can’t actually concentrate.” Stiles waited for a reply and after sitting in silence for what felt like an hour, Stiles finally started talking again, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable dude, it’s just that I couldn’t have you thinking it was your fault. I mean the fact that I learnt anything with you in the same room as me is a testament to your amazing teaching, I just-” Stiles stopped talking when one of Derek’s hands covered his mouth.

“Can you stop talking for ten seconds?” Derek said from beside him, Stiles didn’t even know when he moved from the other side of the table. Stiles just nodded in response considering Derek still hadn’t removed his hand from where it was covering his mouth. Derek took a minute to think everything through and Stiles couldn’t help the way his leg jumped with nervousness, which just increased when Derek placed a hand there to stop its bounce.

He heard a muted sigh and a muttered, “I’m going to regret this,” before the hand over his mouth was replaced with lips. Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise. “Are you going to kiss me back or just sit there in shock?” Derek whispered, his lips still close enough that Stiles could feel them moving against his.

When Derek kissed him this time Stiles didn’t wait to respond, moving his hand to wrap around the back of Derek’s neck and pull him closer. Derek made a rumbling noise of approval before pulling Stiles onto his feet and pushing him back against the wall separating the kitchen and dining room. Stiles’ leaned back, allowing the wall to support him, tugging Derek closer until there was barely any room between them.

Derek let his tongue run along Stiles’ bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth so he could deepen the kiss even further. Stiles couldn’t help the involuntary moan he let out when their tongues touched which just made Derek step in closer until one of his legs slotted between Stiles’, helping him to stay standing. Stiles started to get impatient tugging at Derek’s shirt; he needed to see if that six pack was real or not. After a couple of failed attempts he managed to get a hand underneath his shirt and dragged blunt nails across his stomach, which had Derek growling and pushing in closer before he pulled away completely. Stiles made a whining noise and tried to pull Derek back in, but Derek was having none of it, keeping his distance, breathing heavily. “God, Stiles, stop.” Derek said glancing down to Stiles’ lips before taking another step away letting Stiles’ hands fall back to his side.

“No hey, that’s the opposite of what I want, get back here.” Stiles said taking a step towards Derek.

“You’re underage Stiles,” Derek said as an explanation, Stiles opened his mouth to protest that he was turning 18 in a month, but Derek continued to talk, “I would also like to take you on a date.”

Stiles spluttered for a minute before a massive grin took over his face, “You like me!” He said almost accusingly, “You really like me, you want to date me, and be a gentlemen and pull my seat out for me-” Stiles was cut off by Derek’s lips colliding with his own.

“If you don’t shut up, I might not do any of those things.” Stiles pursed his lips tightly and made a zipping motion. Derek groaned before kissing him again, fast and hard. “Now are you going to pay attention?”

“Really dude? You expect me to be able to pay attention now that I know what you have hidden under that shirt?”

Derek smirked, “If you get an A on your next test, I might be convinced to reward you.”

Stiles eyes lit up, “What kind of reward?”

“I might be convinced to let you take my shirt off next time we make out.” Derek said nonchalantly picking up Stiles’ book from where it had fallen to the floor, “Now about balancing this equation.” Derek pointed at a particularly difficult one, a smirk gracing his features.

Stiles groaned before picking up his pen and beginning to work it out, “You’re evil, using your abs against me.” Derek just chuckled, smacking the back of Stiles’ head, telling him to get on with it.


End file.
